Wolf Night
by mary alice brandon108
Summary: Mercy Thompson is half vampire half human. She's in love with a Warewolf and Luaraunt-a full vampire- is after her. After he finally attacks, Jasper-her brother-sucks the venom back out because shes pregnet. Will she survive the pregnacy? Find out.
1. Chapter 1: Be careful Life snaps back

chapter 1

"No!!!" I screamed "Leave me alone!" I started running faster. Then I triped I didnt know who or what was chasing me. But I did now "What do you want Luarent?" I asked wearily knowing at any second I could die right then and is well his favorite thing to do is hunt and prey on anything he can get his hands on."Oh how nice it is to hear your voice for the last time."that one startled me. "What?" I started to say but all of a sudden a redish brown warewolf jumped over me, Luarents eyes widened."JAKE!!!!!!RUN!!!!"............"Mercy!wakeup!"my boyfriend Jacob Black woke me."Jacob your alive!" I squeled."Of course I'm ali..." I didnt let him finish because I was half sitting on his lap and our lips were crushed together."Wow." he said "sorry" I said "No dont was um enteresting. thanks?" it was quiet for a few minutes ."Hey" he said I looked up and he kissed me softly for a hand curved around my elbow, moving slowly down my arm,across my ribs and over my waist,tracing along my hip and down my leg,around my paused there,his hand curling around my pulled my leg up suddenly,around his hip."hey" I shouted.i smacked him on the bare chest."what?"he said inocently as he held his hands up as if there was a cop in the room."UGH!!" I yeled and rolled oved onto my side. He snuggled up to next morning we went to see the Cullens."Mercy its so nice to see you again! Jasper get down here your sister is here!!"alice came up behind me picked me up and swung me in a he put me back down he said,"hey big sis whats up?its great to see you again!ive missed you!!!""Bella this is my cousin shes half, like renesmee."edward said."hello its nice to finally meet you your all jasper talks about."Bella said."yeah,same here jacob wanted me to meet you but he never told me that you were edwards wife sorry i couldnt make it to the wedding eddy."i said and then i thought to my self oh he is so dead!and forgetting that edward was a mind reader edward chukled."Alice can i talk to you for a minute?"i asked.i remembered the dream and it played in my head like a horror movie edward stopped and gasped we all looked up at him but he stared at me with alarm and anxiety.i thought towards him,"dont say anything to jasper" "i have to" he whispered."please edward he will go blistick!" ithought."fine" he and i walked into the kichen."alice... i had another dream about luarent."i said."what i thought that had stopped,what is your brother going to think about this?"she asked.i looked at her like she was crazy and said"nothing because were not telling him about anything we just said, deal.""Mercy you know im terrible at lying to jasper."she accused."Maybe you cant but i can."i we walked out of the kichen the whole family was there esmee,carlisle,emmette,rosalie,edward,bella,and jasper."oh,my dear lord mercy look at you your so big come here."esmee said, as she held out her arms."hey mercy, wanna do some wights?"emmette said."nice to see you to emm."i ran up to me, the quick movement made her hair a little crazy."mercy!guess what,emmette said we could addopt!"she squeled. emmette rolled his eyes when i gave him a serious look."emm are you sure you want to do this i mean this could be very dangerous didnt we talk about this the last time i was here?"i asked."mercy shell kill me if i say no i tried to tell that it realy wasnt up to ?"emm said."whats all this about?" jacob great jasper already hates the idea now jake?jasper stalked out of the room."i think he has the right to know mercy."rose said.i looked at her strait in the eyes and stubernly said"im not telling him.""fine then ill tell him."she turned to jacob."mercy is having my baby."jakes eyes widened."the hell she isnt!" he exploded."now jacob you listen to me, they have done so much for me."i said."rose has always wanted a baby."he just stared at me."Mercy i love you, and yes i do get the concept of what rosalie wants but did you ever stop to think that i might want childreen to?" i looked at him for a jasper stalked into the room and headed strait for us."who do you think you are?your just another guy who walked into my sisters life!"jasper he shuved jake in the chest and jake stumbled back a little.i got between them becuase when jasper gets mad the whole atomosphere does... pushed me away with a little more force than nessary and i was forced into emmettes chest,and it knocked the breath out of looked at me and started shaking,if he phased with jasper so close it wouldnt be very good.i got up and ran to raised his hand and jake caught was still shaking and then he was still the same when he was in his wolf form."jasper you idiot!look at what youve done!"i rubbed his head on my leg to tell me that everthing was ok."mercy i think you should tone it down a bit."esmee said."sorry" i said.i looked at edward and thought please dont tell him."jake dont you think you should phase back?" i said and he left the room and came back in human form."i have to tell jasper."edward said."NO!!"i shouted."tell me what?"jasper asked."that shes having dreams again."alice said quickly."what" jasper said alarmed."maybe we should go" i said. "i dont think so,the last time luarent was here he knew you lived alone and all we did was run him out of town."alice said."wait so shes had these dreams before?"jake asked."yeah, why?" jasper asked."well ,its just that she wakes up in the middle of the night screaming bloody always saying something about this luarent dude."jake was quit for a gasped and we all looked at was buy her side in a split of a second."what is it?alice, what do you see?" jasper asked."luarent...he went to the volturi. he told them...about bella and renesmee and hes coming."alice whispered stepped in front of me protectivly."who is he coming for?"jake asked."bella...and...mercy."alice said."wait what" edward said."when i was human and you...had left,"bella paused and edward flinched."he came for me and jake saved me."she got up i guess to go cheack on the insisted on us staying for the sake of my i went to sleep the dream was different... dream was about jasper and me,before our mother was killed by the volturi.i was born first thats why im half my father was a jasper was evan born and the volturi had already killed my my aunt had turned jasper all the evan though i would be the oldest in human years hes the dream started out peacefull, then it started like any other of my this was another nightmare but this particular dream included bella and time it wasnt jake that saved was the nightmare part was,luarent had caught jake offgard and...jake lie there limp......i woke covered in sweat.i sat up,and wiped the sweat off my forhead.i got up and went to the restroom,and took some sleeping when i put my head on the pillow i feal right to the rest of the night i didnt have anymore dreams,thanks to my reliable pills.i sleeped in the next morning.i walked into the kichen,and alice danced toward me and said "good morning!"in a singy song hot hands were around my waist from behind me."hey sleeping beauty."jacob said.i turned around wraped my arms around his shoulders,and he started playing with my hair caresing each jasper came down the stairs took one look at us and said"eww i think im gonna be hurl!" i looked at him as he walked up to alice and held her in his arms and said"same here."he stuck his tounge out at me."your such a know what mom would have said?"i said."yeah,well moms dead and your not the boss of me!"he said, i stomped up the could he be such a jerk when he knew how emmotional i got when he acted like our mother was a thinks that the volturi killing mom was her walked in the room and came to sit beside me."hey, its okay hes your little brother hes suposed to act like a jerk besides half of the stuff he said was just because well hes a boy."he said.i didnt notice i was crying until a tear fell on my hand.i wiped the back of my hand across my wraped his arms around me and pulled me close to his chest and cradled me there and i let him.i was slipping i wasnt the tough-say -something that gets on my nerves-get a bloody nose-mercy thompson i used to be.i was sobing now."jake...i love you and you know that right?"i asked."yes babe...i know i love you two."he whispered.i sat up and took a deep breath."im gonna get dreesed."i said."babe,we dont have any cloths here."he forgoten that we had spent the night and didnt get any cloths."thats okay i can just run home and get a pair."i said."i dont think your brother would like that."jake said."i dont care,i can do what ever i want."i said."babe,well what if i told you that i didnt want you to go either?"he asked."well to bad."i said."im coming with you."he said."jake im just goin to get cloths do you realy think hed be there right now?"i asked."well no but better safe than very sorry."he said."fine."i gave up,and opened the door right when jasper was about to knock."i thought alice was the sicick around here."jasper said.i rolled my eyes."hey,im sorry about what i said."jasper said."jasper move i gotta go."i moved probaly thinking i meant somewhere in the house.i ran down the stairs and went strait for the was in front of me right when i put my hand on the knob."i dont think so." he just going to get some clean cloths jaz."i said."no need,alice said that you could borrow some of her cloths."jasper i forgot about walked into the room with some folded cloths in her hands and walked to me."i thought you might need these."she said as she unfolded them."dont worry we all sufer from alices fashion tips."she said.i smiled at her i had a feeling that we were going to get along just well."you rock!"i said."any time sis."she called me sis?she saw the confushion on my face,and said"jacobs like the brother i never had and always wanted."jake sighed."well big sis thanks for lookin out for your sister-in-law-to-be."jake said.i looked up at him,but it was kinda difficult cuase he had his arms wraped around me from behind me and i had to twist my i could finally look at him he kissed me this kiss was sort of eager."ugh gross get a room you two."jasper there was a very loud scream,i was the first person to relise whos scream from hell was.i ran into the kichen.i looked around and in the shadows and saw it was the nightmare that i waited for months for it not to come had his hand clamped over her mouth muffling her screams."ALICE!!!!!!"i screamed.i ran up to her but luarent put his free hand up to stop me but i ignored all of a sudden he was next to threw me across the room."shit!!!!!"i heard jasper say from the door.i stood up."what the hell are you doing here?"i said."well just dropping by."he said and with that he looked over his shoulder and then turned around all the way to get a full veiw."WHAT!!!!" he yeled.i looked around his shoulder and saw what he was starring at...bella."no this cant be happening."she whispered."ed...edward..."she half studdered."edward!!!"she was down the stairs a second latter with the baby in his hands."edward you idiot go put the baby back!!"i said."no,stay."luarent said."edward take the baby upstairs!"bella said."no!"luarent yeled and backhanded gave renesmee to jacob,and ran at went head first into his flew back into went black.i woke jumped to my feet."what the...."i said trying to remember what had came at me from nowhere and the first thing that hit the wall was my took my wrist in his hand and pulling it to his teeth sank into my flesh i screamed.i couldnt feel my arm, it was like he was draining the life out of me and no one was there to stop him."MERCY!!!!"i heard jacob yell.i looked at him and suddenly i had the urge to kiss him,but i couldnt i was embraced with this thing who was taking my life very i coulnt feel any thing,it was the egdes of my vision were starting to turn jake in his wolf form slamed into vision was clearing body started jerking,and the venom worked faster and faster.i was turnig it was happening and no one could stop it.i screamed as loud as i could."JACOB......EDWARD....... SOMEONE!!!!!"i was someone touching me."im here...im here for you."it was alices voice."no...no its my arm its burning."i screamed. she looked at my arm."jasper get over here now!"she said."he took a chunk of her arm,and the venom is spreeding more and more..."she trailed off."this cant be happening!"it was jake."no,its gonna happen ive seen it."she said."no,your visons there based on what people can change right?"jake said then i heard jaspers voice."we dont have much time stop arguing you two!"he said.

chapter 2 :preagnet.

i woke in mine and jakes bed.i didnt feel any different.i sat up my side was killing me and i couldnt remember what had happened then i remembered luarent had thrown me at the wall.i looked to my left jake was sitting in a chair with his arm in a was sleeping and it made me wonder why he wasnt in the woke suddenly gasping for air eyes blood looked at me as i tried to pull the covers put his good hand up as if to stop me."no,dont get up the pain will only hurt.."i got up before he could finish and relized what he was talking about.i screamed like somebody had put a knife through my back or thats what it felt like."worse."he finished."thanks for the warning anyway"i said."it would have worked to if you wernt so stubern."he said.i kissed him whitch wasnt a good idea it hurt but not so much as bad kind of hurt but not so great saw my expresion and started to back off,but i got in front of him in vamp always startled him."what did you do with luarent?"i asked his name sending a chill down my back."we got rid of him"edward said as he walked into the room."um your supposed to be in bed laying down. and carlisle said you have 4-5 broken ribs,fractured skull,and you had your head cut open 3 times while you blacked out.i hope you dont mind me asking but um...was i interupting something?"he was he talking about then i noticed that the way wed been standing was a little unappropriate for stepped beside and intertwined his figers with mine."sorry,bout that edward."i said and luaghed nervousley."its fine, bella and i have been caught like that before two well exept it was her dad."edward said."ouch."jake said."yeah tell me about it."edward i thought to myself or at lest trying becuase edward looked at me and said "women".i stuck my tounge out at him and he luaghed.i was about to join him when i remembered something,full vamps dont have pain..."edward is there something that your not telling me cuase your afraid ill freak out?"i asked stopped."what are you talking about mercy?"he asked."i know something went wrong in the transformation."i sighed and said"jasper sucked the venom out."there was a lump in my throught."what?but why?"i asked."he said he didnt want you to have this kind of torture."edward said."what do you mean torture?"i asked."what about the baby it wouldnt have survied the transformation either.i shouldnt have said that."edward eyes widened,what, i couldnt be pre...i couldnt even say the word right in my mind let alone out loud.i heard rosalie squel and then say"she knows!"i was going to be sick,i clamped my hand over my mouth."edward,take me to the bathroom...now!"i said through my picked me up gently then in a rush i was sitting beside the took me back to the bed where jacob just sat there as still as a statue."hello earth to jake,over here hello."i said snapping my fingers to get his blinked several times then looked at me."how..how long is she?"jake asked."two weeks at the most."edward weeks?and i never knew i monthly late?"dont take it so hard on your self you hade a lot on your mind."edward said."yeah then now i have a lot more aperently."i picked me up and swung me in a circle."ah, i love you!"he shouted."jake getting a little dizzy here."i put me down."thank you."i sighed."get carlisle."i said to went out of the room and i looked at jake."what the hell are we going to do?i cant have a baby!"i said."but you have to you cant not have a baby."he said."oh yes i can theres such thing called an abortion."i looked at me,and shut the door."why would you even think about doing that?!"he asked."i cant have a baby,jacob hello this"i gestured toward my body,"is not having a baby."i said."what about rosalie and emmette?'he said quietly.i hadnt thought about them actualy.i sighed and said"jake i dont know,i cant do it and if we do i wouldnt let rose adopt her,i mean i love her but i couldnt let her do it i wouldnt let myself give her was grinning at me."you want a girl?"he asked."well yeah i guess but im not being picky though i wouldnt mind a boy either.i said."i wanted a girl two."he said.i smiled and threw myself at him and kissed him long and hard."She'd love you two."i walked into the room looked at us and cleared his throt."oh god how embarising."i whispered."well you to congatulations . "carlisle said."thank you so much."i said and he smiled lightly at walked into the great im gonna get it i thought.i cringed waiting to be she didnt look mad she looked more sad."i heard you.i love you to,and i understand."she welled up in my eyes.i threw my arms at her and we hugged each other like long lost sisters who just found each was at the doorway.i walked toward him slowly."thankyou jaz i dont know why but thanks your the best."i said."yeah your the best big sis anyone could ask for."he said."okay now your being a suck up."i there was so much love in this danced into the room and said"group hug everyone."everybody joined in even carlisle and the people downstairs."uh,guys the ribs and the back kinda squshing me to death here...literaly."i said but my voice sounded let go thankyou dear lord."she needs to be in will you carry her to the bed so that i can clean her wound."carlisle wasnt till then that noticed the whole right side of my body was covered in blood."ah hell"i picked me up and put me on the bed very lifted my shirt."hey, wow no,no,no,no!at least send people out first,yeesh!"i looked at me then turned around and said"okay everbody out,now."they all left and the only people that were in the room was jake,carlisle,and lifted my shirt again and started taking off the when i noticed the bump that was my stomach that hadnt been there saw me staring at it."mercy your babys half vampire and half human...for now."he in the world was he talking about for now?"uh...carlisle what do you mean exactly when you say for now."i asked as i held up quotation marks."well...its a hybrid."he said.i shook my head."wait so you mean my baby is going to teqnicly to eat me from the inside out?"i asked."well,not if we get it out early."carlisle said.i was already freaking out."mercy are you okay?"jacob asked."oh yeah,im just fine because i just found out that im about to be eaten inside out by my own child."i said. jake looked at me and said "its going to be fine dont worry everythings gonna be fine."he repeted.i looked down at my ribs where carlisle worked on me."ow!why do i have a wound anywho?"i asked."when he broke your ribs 2 of the bones stabbed out of the ribcage."he said."jake get the trash can or something!"i handed me the trashcan that was by the bedside.i bent over it and threw up.i laid back down abuptly."okay...that hurt."i looked at me he had tears streaming down his face."the babys a hybrid,so whats going to happen to mercy?"he asked his pager went off."oh,wow i have to go urgent stuff at the hospitall."he said."thanks for fixing me up."i he was took either side of my face in his hands and kissed there were tears streaming down both of our faces."dont worry were going to take care of this were going to get that thing out of you i promise."he said. that thing what!he was just saying how much he'd wanted a baby girl."jacob!your mood swings are giving me whiplash! First you want a baby the next your acting like its gonna be some big ideal!"i shouted."it is a big ideal!"he shouted back."fine you know what i thought that you didnt want me to get an abortion but,i can!"i said although i wasnt ready for what he was about to say."MERCY,that things gonna rip your stomach open and then as it grows it will become unstoppable because it will be half vampire and half warewolf it will take more lives than a full newborn vampire!"he shouted.i couldnt breath is anything possible of that?"shutup! Just shutup you idiot this babys the best thing thats happen to me!"i looked at me and then stormed out of the room right when Alice danced into the room she caught one glace at the both of us and steped aside."i knew this was going happen." I whispered."what are you talking about?" she asked."I knew if i got preagnat with Jake that it wouldnt be normal... like renesmee."I said."wait you say you knew?"she asked."its not like that alice i just feel whats going to happen."I stared at me."what?"i asked she was starting to bug me with that."edward, come here...now!"she said and edward was right next to her."what is it?"he asked."i think we found mercys...um...talent."she said."oh,please that only happens frequintly and only right before it happens."I said...oh god how could i be so stupid. I'd been so caught up in trying to be normal."well ill be damned. esmee you better get up here." he said. "what is it?"she flew to my side"is something wrong with mercy?"she asked."no,im fine."i lied."i think we found her talent."edward said."what is she?"esmee asked."im not sure but its close to alice."edward said."wait so..I can...see the future?"i asked him."not pricisly."he said.i wanted to get up and walk around,my whole body hurt and i just wanted to shake it off.i tried to get up,it took me a whlie but i succeded.

"mercy,i dont think you should do that."Esmee said, but I ignored her. And I regretted it. I almost fell but before I could hit the floor Jake was there catching me. "I'm sorry, baby." he said. I'm sorry, too." He smiled at me and said, "Remember our first fight?"

I smiled and nodded.

Jake's ex girl friend was visiting him trying to get him to take her back.

I'd walked to Jake's and saw the most horrible thing in my life.... or that's what had been the most horrible thing back then

"How could you? How could you do this to me?!" I screamed when he finally caught up to me.

"Mercy it's not what it looked like. She was just visiting,trying to get me to take her back."

"Yeah!" I scoffed. "I can tell!" I turned and started walking away. "Mercy!" Jake groaned, and I turned on him.

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

"No."

"Do you want to be with me forever?" I asked.

"No."

"Would you cry if I walked away and never talked to you again?"

Again he said no

"Very well then." I said as I turned to walk away tears ran down my face. Jake caught my arm and said, "You're not pretty, you're beautiful. I don't want to be with you forever, I need to be with you forever. And I wouldn't cry If you walked away...I would die. And if you never talked to me again, I'd call your cell and listen to your voice mail just to hear your voice. Forgive me....Please."

"I love you." It was the first time either of us ha said those three words.

"I love you, Jake."

"I love you, too."

"You just remember who said it first." I smiled. "I'll never forget." he said. "Okay you two...Gross!" Jasper said.


	2. The Baby

chapter 1

"No!!!" I screamed "Leave me alone!" I started running faster. Then I triped I didnt know who or what was chasing me. But I did now "What do you want Luarent?" I asked wearily knowing at any second I could die right then and is well his favorite thing to do is hunt and prey on anything he can get his hands on."Oh how nice it is to hear your voice for the last time."that one startled me. "What?" I started to say but all of a sudden a redish brown warewolf jumped over me, Luarents eyes widened."JAKE!!!!!!RUN!!!!"............"Mercy!wakeup!"my boyfriend Jacob Black woke me."Jacob your alive!" I squeled."Of course I'm ali..." I didnt let him finish because I was half sitting on his lap and our lips were crushed together."Wow." he said "sorry" I said "No dont was um enteresting. thanks?" it was quiet for a few minutes ."Hey" he said I looked up and he kissed me softly for a hand curved around my elbow, moving slowly down my arm,across my ribs and over my waist,tracing along my hip and down my leg,around my paused there,his hand curling around my pulled my leg up suddenly,around his hip."hey" I shouted.i smacked him on the bare chest."what?"he said inocently as he held his hands up as if there was a cop in the room."UGH!!" I yeled and rolled oved onto my side. He snuggled up to next morning we went to see the Cullens."Mercy its so nice to see you again! Jasper get down here your sister is here!!"alice came up behind me picked me up and swung me in a he put me back down he said,"hey big sis whats up?its great to see you again!ive missed you!!!""Bella this is my cousin shes half, like renesmee."edward said."hello its nice to finally meet you your all jasper talks about."Bella said."yeah,same here jacob wanted me to meet you but he never told me that you were edwards wife sorry i couldnt make it to the wedding eddy."i said and then i thought to my self oh he is so dead!and forgetting that edward was a mind reader edward chukled."Alice can i talk to you for a minute?"i asked.i remembered the dream and it played in my head like a horror movie edward stopped and gasped we all looked up at him but he stared at me with alarm and anxiety.i thought towards him,"dont say anything to jasper" "i have to" he whispered."please edward he will go blistick!" ithought."fine" he and i walked into the kichen."alice... i had another dream about luarent."i said."what i thought that had stopped,what is your brother going to think about this?"she asked.i looked at her like she was crazy and said"nothing because were not telling him about anything we just said, deal.""Mercy you know im terrible at lying to jasper."she accused."Maybe you cant but i can."i we walked out of the kichen the whole family was there esmee,carlisle,emmette,rosalie,edward,bella,and jasper."oh,my dear lord mercy look at you your so big come here."esmee said, as she held out her arms."hey mercy, wanna do some wights?"emmette said."nice to see you to emm."i ran up to me, the quick movement made her hair a little crazy."mercy!guess what,emmette said we could addopt!"she squeled. emmette rolled his eyes when i gave him a serious look."emm are you sure you want to do this i mean this could be very dangerous didnt we talk about this the last time i was here?"i asked."mercy shell kill me if i say no i tried to tell that it realy wasnt up to ?"emm said."whats all this about?" jacob great jasper already hates the idea now jake?jasper stalked out of the room."i think he has the right to know mercy."rose said.i looked at her strait in the eyes and stubernly said"im not telling him.""fine then ill tell him."she turned to jacob."mercy is having my baby."jakes eyes widened."the hell she isnt!" he exploded."now jacob you listen to me, they have done so much for me."i said."rose has always wanted a baby."he just stared at me."Mercy i love you, and yes i do get the concept of what rosalie wants but did you ever stop to think that i might want childreen to?" i looked at him for a jasper stalked into the room and headed strait for us."who do you think you are?your just another guy who walked into my sisters life!"jasper he shuved jake in the chest and jake stumbled back a little.i got between them becuase when jasper gets mad the whole atomosphere does... pushed me away with a little more force than nessary and i was forced into emmettes chest,and it knocked the breath out of looked at me and started shaking,if he phased with jasper so close it wouldnt be very good.i got up and ran to raised his hand and jake caught was still shaking and then he was still the same when he was in his wolf form."jasper you idiot!look at what youve done!"i rubbed his head on my leg to tell me that everthing was ok."mercy i think you should tone it down a bit."esmee said."sorry" i said.i looked at edward and thought please dont tell him."jake dont you think you should phase back?" i said and he left the room and came back in human form."i have to tell jasper."edward said."NO!!"i shouted."tell me what?"jasper asked."that shes having dreams again."alice said quickly."what" jasper said alarmed."maybe we should go" i said. "i dont think so,the last time luarent was here he knew you lived alone and all we did was run him out of town."alice said."wait so shes had these dreams before?"jake asked."yeah, why?" jasper asked."well ,its just that she wakes up in the middle of the night screaming bloody always saying something about this luarent dude."jake was quit for a gasped and we all looked at was buy her side in a split of a second."what is it?alice, what do you see?" jasper asked."luarent...he went to the volturi. he told them...about bella and renesmee and hes coming."alice whispered stepped in front of me protectivly."who is he coming for?"jake asked."bella...and...mercy."alice said."wait what" edward said."when i was human and you...had left,"bella paused and edward flinched."he came for me and jake saved me."she got up i guess to go cheack on the insisted on us staying for the sake of my i went to sleep the dream was different... dream was about jasper and me,before our mother was killed by the volturi.i was born first thats why im half my father was a jasper was evan born and the volturi had already killed my my aunt had turned jasper all the evan though i would be the oldest in human years hes the dream started out peacefull, then it started like any other of my this was another nightmare but this particular dream included bella and time it wasnt jake that saved was the nightmare part was,luarent had caught jake offgard and...jake lie there limp......i woke covered in sweat.i sat up,and wiped the sweat off my forhead.i got up and went to the restroom,and took some sleeping when i put my head on the pillow i feal right to the rest of the night i didnt have anymore dreams,thanks to my reliable pills.i sleeped in the next morning.i walked into the kichen,and alice danced toward me and said "good morning!"in a singy song hot hands were around my waist from behind me."hey sleeping beauty."jacob said.i turned around wraped my arms around his shoulders,and he started playing with my hair caresing each jasper came down the stairs took one look at us and said"eww i think im gonna be hurl!" i looked at him as he walked up to alice and held her in his arms and said"same here."he stuck his tounge out at me."your such a know what mom would have said?"i said."yeah,well moms dead and your not the boss of me!"he said, i stomped up the could he be such a jerk when he knew how emmotional i got when he acted like our mother was a thinks that the volturi killing mom was her walked in the room and came to sit beside me."hey, its okay hes your little brother hes suposed to act like a jerk besides half of the stuff he said was just because well hes a boy."he said.i didnt notice i was crying until a tear fell on my hand.i wiped the back of my hand across my wraped his arms around me and pulled me close to his chest and cradled me there and i let him.i was slipping i wasnt the tough-say -something that gets on my nerves-get a bloody nose-mercy thompson i used to be.i was sobing now."jake...i love you and you know that right?"i asked."yes babe...i know i love you two."he whispered.i sat up and took a deep breath."im gonna get dreesed."i said."babe,we dont have any cloths here."he forgoten that we had spent the night and didnt get any cloths."thats okay i can just run home and get a pair."i said."i dont think your brother would like that."jake said."i dont care,i can do what ever i want."i said."babe,well what if i told you that i didnt want you to go either?"he asked."well to bad."i said."im coming with you."he said."jake im just goin to get cloths do you realy think hed be there right now?"i asked."well no but better safe than very sorry."he said."fine."i gave up,and opened the door right when jasper was about to knock."i thought alice was the sicick around here."jasper said.i rolled my eyes."hey,im sorry about what i said."jasper said."jasper move i gotta go."i moved probaly thinking i meant somewhere in the house.i ran down the stairs and went strait for the was in front of me right when i put my hand on the knob."i dont think so." he just going to get some clean cloths jaz."i said."no need,alice said that you could borrow some of her cloths."jasper i forgot about walked into the room with some folded cloths in her hands and walked to me."i thought you might need these."she said as she unfolded them."dont worry we all sufer from alices fashion tips."she said.i smiled at her i had a feeling that we were going to get along just well."you rock!"i said."any time sis."she called me sis?she saw the confushion on my face,and said"jacobs like the brother i never had and always wanted."jake sighed."well big sis thanks for lookin out for your sister-in-law-to-be."jake said.i looked up at him,but it was kinda difficult cuase he had his arms wraped around me from behind me and i had to twist my i could finally look at him he kissed me this kiss was sort of eager."ugh gross get a room you two."jasper there was a very loud scream,i was the first person to relise whos scream from hell was.i ran into the kichen.i looked around and in the shadows and saw it was the nightmare that i waited for months for it not to come had his hand clamped over her mouth muffling her screams."ALICE!!!!!!"i screamed.i ran up to her but luarent put his free hand up to stop me but i ignored all of a sudden he was next to threw me across the room."shit!!!!!"i heard jasper say from the door.i stood up."what the hell are you doing here?"i said."well just dropping by."he said and with that he looked over his shoulder and then turned around all the way to get a full veiw."WHAT!!!!" he yeled.i looked around his shoulder and saw what he was starring at...bella."no this cant be happening."she whispered."ed...edward..."she half studdered."edward!!!"she was down the stairs a second latter with the baby in his hands."edward you idiot go put the baby back!!"i said."no,stay."luarent said."edward take the baby upstairs!"bella said."no!"luarent yeled and backhanded gave renesmee to jacob,and ran at went head first into his flew back into went black.i woke jumped to my feet."what the...."i said trying to remember what had came at me from nowhere and the first thing that hit the wall was my took my wrist in his hand and pulling it to his teeth sank into my flesh i screamed.i couldnt feel my arm, it was like he was draining the life out of me and no one was there to stop him."MERCY!!!!"i heard jacob yell.i looked at him and suddenly i had the urge to kiss him,but i couldnt i was embraced with this thing who was taking my life very i coulnt feel any thing,it was the egdes of my vision were starting to turn jake in his wolf form slamed into vision was clearing body started jerking,and the venom worked faster and faster.i was turnig it was happening and no one could stop it.i screamed as loud as i could."JACOB......EDWARD....... SOMEONE!!!!!"i was someone touching me."im here...im here for you."it was alices voice."no...no its my arm its burning."i screamed. she looked at my arm."jasper get over here now!"she said."he took a chunk of her arm,and the venom is spreeding more and more..."she trailed off."this cant be happening!"it was jake."no,its gonna happen ive seen it."she said."no,your visons there based on what people can change right?"jake said then i heard jaspers voice."we dont have much time stop arguing you two!"he said.

chapter 2 :preagnet.

i woke in mine and jakes bed.i didnt feel any different.i sat up my side was killing me and i couldnt remember what had happened then i remembered luarent had thrown me at the wall.i looked to my left jake was sitting in a chair with his arm in a was sleeping and it made me wonder why he wasnt in the woke suddenly gasping for air eyes blood looked at me as i tried to pull the covers put his good hand up as if to stop me."no,dont get up the pain will only hurt.."i got up before he could finish and relized what he was talking about.i screamed like somebody had put a knife through my back or thats what it felt like."worse."he finished."thanks for the warning anyway"i said."it would have worked to if you wernt so stubern."he said.i kissed him whitch wasnt a good idea it hurt but not so much as bad kind of hurt but not so great saw my expresion and started to back off,but i got in front of him in vamp always startled him."what did you do with luarent?"i asked his name sending a chill down my back."we got rid of him"edward said as he walked into the room."um your supposed to be in bed laying down. and carlisle said you have 4-5 broken ribs,fractured skull,and you had your head cut open 3 times while you blacked out.i hope you dont mind me asking but um...was i interupting something?"he was he talking about then i noticed that the way wed been standing was a little unappropriate for stepped beside and intertwined his figers with mine."sorry,bout that edward."i said and luaghed nervousley."its fine, bella and i have been caught like that before two well exept it was her dad."edward said."ouch."jake said."yeah tell me about it."edward i thought to myself or at lest trying becuase edward looked at me and said "women".i stuck my tounge out at him and he luaghed.i was about to join him when i remembered something,full vamps dont have pain..."edward is there something that your not telling me cuase your afraid ill freak out?"i asked stopped."what are you talking about mercy?"he asked."i know something went wrong in the transformation."i sighed and said"jasper sucked the venom out."there was a lump in my throught."what?but why?"i asked."he said he didnt want you to have this kind of torture."edward said."what do you mean torture?"i asked."what about the baby it wouldnt have survied the transformation either.i shouldnt have said that."edward eyes widened,what, i couldnt be pre...i couldnt even say the word right in my mind let alone out loud.i heard rosalie squel and then say"she knows!"i was going to be sick,i clamped my hand over my mouth."edward,take me to the bathroom...now!"i said through my picked me up gently then in a rush i was sitting beside the took me back to the bed where jacob just sat there as still as a statue."hello earth to jake,over here hello."i said snapping my fingers to get his blinked several times then looked at me."how..how long is she?"jake asked."two weeks at the most."edward weeks?and i never knew i monthly late?"dont take it so hard on your self you hade a lot on your mind."edward said."yeah then now i have a lot more aperently."i picked me up and swung me in a circle."ah, i love you!"he shouted."jake getting a little dizzy here."i put me down."thank you."i sighed."get carlisle."i said to went out of the room and i looked at jake."what the hell are we going to do?i cant have a baby!"i said."but you have to you cant not have a baby."he said."oh yes i can theres such thing called an abortion."i looked at me,and shut the door."why would you even think about doing that?!"he asked."i cant have a baby,jacob hello this"i gestured toward my body,"is not having a baby."i said."what about rosalie and emmette?'he said quietly.i hadnt thought about them actualy.i sighed and said"jake i dont know,i cant do it and if we do i wouldnt let rose adopt her,i mean i love her but i couldnt let her do it i wouldnt let myself give her was grinning at me."you want a girl?"he asked."well yeah i guess but im not being picky though i wouldnt mind a boy either.i said."i wanted a girl two."he said.i smiled and threw myself at him and kissed him long and hard."She'd love you two."i walked into the room looked at us and cleared his throt."oh god how embarising."i whispered."well you to congatulations . "carlisle said."thank you so much."i said and he smiled lightly at walked into the great im gonna get it i thought.i cringed waiting to be she didnt look mad she looked more sad."i heard you.i love you to,and i understand."she welled up in my eyes.i threw my arms at her and we hugged each other like long lost sisters who just found each was at the doorway.i walked toward him slowly."thankyou jaz i dont know why but thanks your the best."i said."yeah your the best big sis anyone could ask for."he said."okay now your being a suck up."i there was so much love in this danced into the room and said"group hug everyone."everybody joined in even carlisle and the people downstairs."uh,guys the ribs and the back kinda squshing me to death here...literaly."i said but my voice sounded let go thankyou dear lord."she needs to be in will you carry her to the bed so that i can clean her wound."carlisle wasnt till then that noticed the whole right side of my body was covered in blood."ah hell"i picked me up and put me on the bed very lifted my shirt."hey, wow no,no,no,no!at least send people out first,yeesh!"i looked at me then turned around and said"okay everbody out,now."they all left and the only people that were in the room was jake,carlisle,and lifted my shirt again and started taking off the when i noticed the bump that was my stomach that hadnt been there saw me staring at it."mercy your babys half vampire and half human...for now."he in the world was he talking about for now?"uh...carlisle what do you mean exactly when you say for now."i asked as i held up quotation marks."well...its a hybrid."he said.i shook my head."wait so you mean my baby is going to teqnicly to eat me from the inside out?"i asked."well,not if we get it out early."carlisle said.i was already freaking out."mercy are you okay?"jacob asked."oh yeah,im just fine because i just found out that im about to be eaten inside out by my own child."i said. jake looked at me and said "its going to be fine dont worry everythings gonna be fine."he repeted.i looked down at my ribs where carlisle worked on me."ow!why do i have a wound anywho?"i asked."when he broke your ribs 2 of the bones stabbed out of the ribcage."he said."jake get the trash can or something!"i handed me the trashcan that was by the bedside.i bent over it and threw up.i laid back down abuptly."okay...that hurt."i looked at me he had tears streaming down his face."the babys a hybrid,so whats going to happen to mercy?"he asked his pager went off."oh,wow i have to go urgent stuff at the hospitall."he said."thanks for fixing me up."i he was took either side of my face in his hands and kissed there were tears streaming down both of our faces."dont worry were going to take care of this were going to get that thing out of you i promise."he said. that thing what!he was just saying how much he'd wanted a baby girl."jacob!your mood swings are giving me whiplash! First you want a baby the next your acting like its gonna be some big ideal!"i shouted."it is a big ideal!"he shouted back."fine you know what i thought that you didnt want me to get an abortion but,i can!"i said although i wasnt ready for what he was about to say."MERCY,that things gonna rip your stomach open and then as it grows it will become unstoppable because it will be half vampire and half warewolf it will take more lives than a full newborn vampire!"he shouted.i couldnt breath is anything possible of that?"shutup! Just shutup you idiot this babys the best thing thats happen to me!"i looked at me and then stormed out of the room right when Alice danced into the room she caught one glace at the both of us and steped aside."i knew this was going happen." I whispered."what are you talking about?" she asked."I knew if i got preagnat with Jake that it wouldnt be normal... like renesmee."I said."wait you say you knew?"she asked."its not like that alice i just feel whats going to happen."I stared at me."what?"i asked she was starting to bug me with that."edward, come here...now!"she said and edward was right next to her."what is it?"he asked."i think we found mercys...um...talent."she said."oh,please that only happens frequintly and only right before it happens."I said...oh god how could i be so stupid. I'd been so caught up in trying to be normal."well ill be damned. esmee you better get up here." he said. "what is it?"she flew to my side"is something wrong with mercy?"she asked."no,im fine."i lied."i think we found her talent."edward said."what is she?"esmee asked."im not sure but its close to alice."edward said."wait so..I can...see the future?"i asked him."not pricisly."he said.i wanted to get up and walk around,my whole body hurt and i just wanted to shake it off.i tried to get up,it took me a whlie but i succeded.

"mercy,i dont think you should do that."Esmee said, but I ignored her. And I regretted it. I almost fell but before I could hit the floor Jake was there catching me. "I'm sorry, baby." he said. I'm sorry, too." He smiled at me and said, "Remember our first fight?"

I smiled and nodded.

Jake's ex girl friend was visiting him trying to get him to take her back.

I'd walked to Jake's and saw the most horrible thing in my life.... or that's what had been the most horrible thing back then

"How could you? How could you do this to me?!" I screamed when he finally caught up to me.

"Mercy it's not what it looked like. She was just visiting,trying to get me to take her back."

"Yeah!" I scoffed. "I can tell!" I turned and started walking away. "Mercy!" Jake groaned, and I turned on him.

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

"No."

"Do you want to be with me forever?" I asked.

"No."

"Would you cry if I walked away and never talked to you again?"

Again he said no

"Very well then." I said as I turned to walk away tears ran down my face. Jake caught my arm and said, "You're not pretty, you're beautiful. I don't want to be with you forever, I need to be with you forever. And I wouldn't cry If you walked away...I would die. And if you never talked to me again, I'd call your cell and listen to your voice mail just to hear your voice. Forgive me....Please."

"I love you." It was the first time either of us ha said those three words.

"I love you, Jake."

"I love you, too."

"You just remember who said it first." I smiled. "I'll never forget." he said. "Okay you two...Gross!" Jasper said.


	3. Death Strikes

chapter 1

"No!!!" I screamed "Leave me alone!" I started running faster. Then I triped I didnt know who or what was chasing me. But I did now "What do you want Luarent?" I asked wearily knowing at any second I could die right then and is well his favorite thing to do is hunt and prey on anything he can get his hands on."Oh how nice it is to hear your voice for the last time."that one startled me. "What?" I started to say but all of a sudden a redish brown warewolf jumped over me, Luarents eyes widened."JAKE!!!!!!RUN!!!!"............"Mercy!wakeup!"my boyfriend Jacob Black woke me."Jacob your alive!" I squeled."Of course I'm ali..." I didnt let him finish because I was half sitting on his lap and our lips were crushed together."Wow." he said "sorry" I said "No dont was um enteresting. thanks?" it was quiet for a few minutes ."Hey" he said I looked up and he kissed me softly for a hand curved around my elbow, moving slowly down my arm,across my ribs and over my waist,tracing along my hip and down my leg,around my paused there,his hand curling around my pulled my leg up suddenly,around his hip."hey" I shouted.i smacked him on the bare chest."what?"he said inocently as he held his hands up as if there was a cop in the room."UGH!!" I yeled and rolled oved onto my side. He snuggled up to next morning we went to see the Cullens."Mercy its so nice to see you again! Jasper get down here your sister is here!!"alice came up behind me picked me up and swung me in a he put me back down he said,"hey big sis whats up?its great to see you again!ive missed you!!!""Bella this is my cousin shes half, like renesmee."edward said."hello its nice to finally meet you your all jasper talks about."Bella said."yeah,same here jacob wanted me to meet you but he never told me that you were edwards wife sorry i couldnt make it to the wedding eddy."i said and then i thought to my self oh he is so dead!and forgetting that edward was a mind reader edward chukled."Alice can i talk to you for a minute?"i asked.i remembered the dream and it played in my head like a horror movie edward stopped and gasped we all looked up at him but he stared at me with alarm and anxiety.i thought towards him,"dont say anything to jasper" "i have to" he whispered."please edward he will go blistick!" ithought."fine" he and i walked into the kichen."alice... i had another dream about luarent."i said."what i thought that had stopped,what is your brother going to think about this?"she asked.i looked at her like she was crazy and said"nothing because were not telling him about anything we just said, deal.""Mercy you know im terrible at lying to jasper."she accused."Maybe you cant but i can."i we walked out of the kichen the whole family was there esmee,carlisle,emmette,rosalie,edward,bella,and jasper."oh,my dear lord mercy look at you your so big come here."esmee said, as she held out her arms."hey mercy, wanna do some wights?"emmette said."nice to see you to emm."i ran up to me, the quick movement made her hair a little crazy."mercy!guess what,emmette said we could addopt!"she squeled. emmette rolled his eyes when i gave him a serious look."emm are you sure you want to do this i mean this could be very dangerous didnt we talk about this the last time i was here?"i asked."mercy shell kill me if i say no i tried to tell that it realy wasnt up to ?"emm said."whats all this about?" jacob great jasper already hates the idea now jake?jasper stalked out of the room."i think he has the right to know mercy."rose said.i looked at her strait in the eyes and stubernly said"im not telling him.""fine then ill tell him."she turned to jacob."mercy is having my baby."jakes eyes widened."the hell she isnt!" he exploded."now jacob you listen to me, they have done so much for me."i said."rose has always wanted a baby."he just stared at me."Mercy i love you, and yes i do get the concept of what rosalie wants but did you ever stop to think that i might want childreen to?" i looked at him for a jasper stalked into the room and headed strait for us."who do you think you are?your just another guy who walked into my sisters life!"jasper he shuved jake in the chest and jake stumbled back a little.i got between them becuase when jasper gets mad the whole atomosphere does... pushed me away with a little more force than nessary and i was forced into emmettes chest,and it knocked the breath out of looked at me and started shaking,if he phased with jasper so close it wouldnt be very good.i got up and ran to raised his hand and jake caught was still shaking and then he was still the same when he was in his wolf form."jasper you idiot!look at what youve done!"i rubbed his head on my leg to tell me that everthing was ok."mercy i think you should tone it down a bit."esmee said."sorry" i said.i looked at edward and thought please dont tell him."jake dont you think you should phase back?" i said and he left the room and came back in human form."i have to tell jasper."edward said."NO!!"i shouted."tell me what?"jasper asked."that shes having dreams again."alice said quickly."what" jasper said alarmed."maybe we should go" i said. "i dont think so,the last time luarent was here he knew you lived alone and all we did was run him out of town."alice said."wait so shes had these dreams before?"jake asked."yeah, why?" jasper asked."well ,its just that she wakes up in the middle of the night screaming bloody always saying something about this luarent dude."jake was quit for a gasped and we all looked at was buy her side in a split of a second."what is it?alice, what do you see?" jasper asked."luarent...he went to the volturi. he told them...about bella and renesmee and hes coming."alice whispered stepped in front of me protectivly."who is he coming for?"jake asked."bella...and...mercy."alice said."wait what" edward said."when i was human and you...had left,"bella paused and edward flinched."he came for me and jake saved me."she got up i guess to go cheack on the insisted on us staying for the sake of my i went to sleep the dream was different... dream was about jasper and me,before our mother was killed by the volturi.i was born first thats why im half my father was a jasper was evan born and the volturi had already killed my my aunt had turned jasper all the evan though i would be the oldest in human years hes the dream started out peacefull, then it started like any other of my this was another nightmare but this particular dream included bella and time it wasnt jake that saved was the nightmare part was,luarent had caught jake offgard and...jake lie there limp......i woke covered in sweat.i sat up,and wiped the sweat off my forhead.i got up and went to the restroom,and took some sleeping when i put my head on the pillow i feal right to the rest of the night i didnt have anymore dreams,thanks to my reliable pills.i sleeped in the next morning.i walked into the kichen,and alice danced toward me and said "good morning!"in a singy song hot hands were around my waist from behind me."hey sleeping beauty."jacob said.i turned around wraped my arms around his shoulders,and he started playing with my hair caresing each jasper came down the stairs took one look at us and said"eww i think im gonna be hurl!" i looked at him as he walked up to alice and held her in his arms and said"same here."he stuck his tounge out at me."your such a know what mom would have said?"i said."yeah,well moms dead and your not the boss of me!"he said, i stomped up the could he be such a jerk when he knew how emmotional i got when he acted like our mother was a thinks that the volturi killing mom was her walked in the room and came to sit beside me."hey, its okay hes your little brother hes suposed to act like a jerk besides half of the stuff he said was just because well hes a boy."he said.i didnt notice i was crying until a tear fell on my hand.i wiped the back of my hand across my wraped his arms around me and pulled me close to his chest and cradled me there and i let him.i was slipping i wasnt the tough-say -something that gets on my nerves-get a bloody nose-mercy thompson i used to be.i was sobing now."jake...i love you and you know that right?"i asked."yes babe...i know i love you two."he whispered.i sat up and took a deep breath."im gonna get dreesed."i said."babe,we dont have any cloths here."he forgoten that we had spent the night and didnt get any cloths."thats okay i can just run home and get a pair."i said."i dont think your brother would like that."jake said."i dont care,i can do what ever i want."i said."babe,well what if i told you that i didnt want you to go either?"he asked."well to bad."i said."im coming with you."he said."jake im just goin to get cloths do you realy think hed be there right now?"i asked."well no but better safe than very sorry."he said."fine."i gave up,and opened the door right when jasper was about to knock."i thought alice was the sicick around here."jasper said.i rolled my eyes."hey,im sorry about what i said."jasper said."jasper move i gotta go."i moved probaly thinking i meant somewhere in the house.i ran down the stairs and went strait for the was in front of me right when i put my hand on the knob."i dont think so." he just going to get some clean cloths jaz."i said."no need,alice said that you could borrow some of her cloths."jasper i forgot about walked into the room with some folded cloths in her hands and walked to me."i thought you might need these."she said as she unfolded them."dont worry we all sufer from alices fashion tips."she said.i smiled at her i had a feeling that we were going to get along just well."you rock!"i said."any time sis."she called me sis?she saw the confushion on my face,and said"jacobs like the brother i never had and always wanted."jake sighed."well big sis thanks for lookin out for your sister-in-law-to-be."jake said.i looked up at him,but it was kinda difficult cuase he had his arms wraped around me from behind me and i had to twist my i could finally look at him he kissed me this kiss was sort of eager."ugh gross get a room you two."jasper there was a very loud scream,i was the first person to relise whos scream from hell was.i ran into the kichen.i looked around and in the shadows and saw it was the nightmare that i waited for months for it not to come had his hand clamped over her mouth muffling her screams."ALICE!!!!!!"i screamed.i ran up to her but luarent put his free hand up to stop me but i ignored all of a sudden he was next to threw me across the room."shit!!!!!"i heard jasper say from the door.i stood up."what the hell are you doing here?"i said."well just dropping by."he said and with that he looked over his shoulder and then turned around all the way to get a full veiw."WHAT!!!!" he yeled.i looked around his shoulder and saw what he was starring at...bella."no this cant be happening."she whispered."ed...edward..."she half studdered."edward!!!"she was down the stairs a second latter with the baby in his hands."edward you idiot go put the baby back!!"i said."no,stay."luarent said."edward take the baby upstairs!"bella said."no!"luarent yeled and backhanded gave renesmee to jacob,and ran at went head first into his flew back into went black.i woke jumped to my feet."what the...."i said trying to remember what had came at me from nowhere and the first thing that hit the wall was my took my wrist in his hand and pulling it to his teeth sank into my flesh i screamed.i couldnt feel my arm, it was like he was draining the life out of me and no one was there to stop him."MERCY!!!!"i heard jacob yell.i looked at him and suddenly i had the urge to kiss him,but i couldnt i was embraced with this thing who was taking my life very i coulnt feel any thing,it was the egdes of my vision were starting to turn jake in his wolf form slamed into vision was clearing body started jerking,and the venom worked faster and faster.i was turnig it was happening and no one could stop it.i screamed as loud as i could."JACOB......EDWARD....... SOMEONE!!!!!"i was someone touching me."im here...im here for you."it was alices voice."no...no its my arm its burning."i screamed. she looked at my arm."jasper get over here now!"she said."he took a chunk of her arm,and the venom is spreeding more and more..."she trailed off."this cant be happening!"it was jake."no,its gonna happen ive seen it."she said."no,your visons there based on what people can change right?"jake said then i heard jaspers voice."we dont have much time stop arguing you two!"he said.

chapter 2 :preagnet.

i woke in mine and jakes bed.i didnt feel any different.i sat up my side was killing me and i couldnt remember what had happened then i remembered luarent had thrown me at the wall.i looked to my left jake was sitting in a chair with his arm in a was sleeping and it made me wonder why he wasnt in the woke suddenly gasping for air eyes blood looked at me as i tried to pull the covers put his good hand up as if to stop me."no,dont get up the pain will only hurt.."i got up before he could finish and relized what he was talking about.i screamed like somebody had put a knife through my back or thats what it felt like."worse."he finished."thanks for the warning anyway"i said."it would have worked to if you wernt so stubern."he said.i kissed him whitch wasnt a good idea it hurt but not so much as bad kind of hurt but not so great saw my expresion and started to back off,but i got in front of him in vamp always startled him."what did you do with luarent?"i asked his name sending a chill down my back."we got rid of him"edward said as he walked into the room."um your supposed to be in bed laying down. and carlisle said you have 4-5 broken ribs,fractured skull,and you had your head cut open 3 times while you blacked out.i hope you dont mind me asking but um...was i interupting something?"he was he talking about then i noticed that the way wed been standing was a little unappropriate for stepped beside and intertwined his figers with mine."sorry,bout that edward."i said and luaghed nervousley."its fine, bella and i have been caught like that before two well exept it was her dad."edward said."ouch."jake said."yeah tell me about it."edward i thought to myself or at lest trying becuase edward looked at me and said "women".i stuck my tounge out at him and he luaghed.i was about to join him when i remembered something,full vamps dont have pain..."edward is there something that your not telling me cuase your afraid ill freak out?"i asked stopped."what are you talking about mercy?"he asked."i know something went wrong in the transformation."i sighed and said"jasper sucked the venom out."there was a lump in my throught."what?but why?"i asked."he said he didnt want you to have this kind of torture."edward said."what do you mean torture?"i asked."what about the baby it wouldnt have survied the transformation either.i shouldnt have said that."edward eyes widened,what, i couldnt be pre...i couldnt even say the word right in my mind let alone out loud.i heard rosalie squel and then say"she knows!"i was going to be sick,i clamped my hand over my mouth."edward,take me to the bathroom...now!"i said through my picked me up gently then in a rush i was sitting beside the took me back to the bed where jacob just sat there as still as a statue."hello earth to jake,over here hello."i said snapping my fingers to get his blinked several times then looked at me."how..how long is she?"jake asked."two weeks at the most."edward weeks?and i never knew i monthly late?"dont take it so hard on your self you hade a lot on your mind."edward said."yeah then now i have a lot more aperently."i picked me up and swung me in a circle."ah, i love you!"he shouted."jake getting a little dizzy here."i put me down."thank you."i sighed."get carlisle."i said to went out of the room and i looked at jake."what the hell are we going to do?i cant have a baby!"i said."but you have to you cant not have a baby."he said."oh yes i can theres such thing called an abortion."i looked at me,and shut the door."why would you even think about doing that?!"he asked."i cant have a baby,jacob hello this"i gestured toward my body,"is not having a baby."i said."what about rosalie and emmette?'he said quietly.i hadnt thought about them actualy.i sighed and said"jake i dont know,i cant do it and if we do i wouldnt let rose adopt her,i mean i love her but i couldnt let her do it i wouldnt let myself give her was grinning at me."you want a girl?"he asked."well yeah i guess but im not being picky though i wouldnt mind a boy either.i said."i wanted a girl two."he said.i smiled and threw myself at him and kissed him long and hard."She'd love you two."i walked into the room looked at us and cleared his throt."oh god how embarising."i whispered."well you to congatulations . "carlisle said."thank you so much."i said and he smiled lightly at walked into the great im gonna get it i thought.i cringed waiting to be she didnt look mad she looked more sad."i heard you.i love you to,and i understand."she welled up in my eyes.i threw my arms at her and we hugged each other like long lost sisters who just found each was at the doorway.i walked toward him slowly."thankyou jaz i dont know why but thanks your the best."i said."yeah your the best big sis anyone could ask for."he said."okay now your being a suck up."i there was so much love in this danced into the room and said"group hug everyone."everybody joined in even carlisle and the people downstairs."uh,guys the ribs and the back kinda squshing me to death here...literaly."i said but my voice sounded let go thankyou dear lord."she needs to be in will you carry her to the bed so that i can clean her wound."carlisle wasnt till then that noticed the whole right side of my body was covered in blood."ah hell"i picked me up and put me on the bed very lifted my shirt."hey, wow no,no,no,no!at least send people out first,yeesh!"i looked at me then turned around and said"okay everbody out,now."they all left and the only people that were in the room was jake,carlisle,and lifted my shirt again and started taking off the when i noticed the bump that was my stomach that hadnt been there saw me staring at it."mercy your babys half vampire and half human...for now."he in the world was he talking about for now?"uh...carlisle what do you mean exactly when you say for now."i asked as i held up quotation marks."well...its a hybrid."he said.i shook my head."wait so you mean my baby is going to teqnicly to eat me from the inside out?"i asked."well,not if we get it out early."carlisle said.i was already freaking out."mercy are you okay?"jacob asked."oh yeah,im just fine because i just found out that im about to be eaten inside out by my own child."i said. jake looked at me and said "its going to be fine dont worry everythings gonna be fine."he repeted.i looked down at my ribs where carlisle worked on me."ow!why do i have a wound anywho?"i asked."when he broke your ribs 2 of the bones stabbed out of the ribcage."he said."jake get the trash can or something!"i handed me the trashcan that was by the bedside.i bent over it and threw up.i laid back down abuptly."okay...that hurt."i looked at me he had tears streaming down his face."the babys a hybrid,so whats going to happen to mercy?"he asked his pager went off."oh,wow i have to go urgent stuff at the hospitall."he said."thanks for fixing me up."i he was took either side of my face in his hands and kissed there were tears streaming down both of our faces."dont worry were going to take care of this were going to get that thing out of you i promise."he said. that thing what!he was just saying how much he'd wanted a baby girl."jacob!your mood swings are giving me whiplash! First you want a baby the next your acting like its gonna be some big ideal!"i shouted."it is a big ideal!"he shouted back."fine you know what i thought that you didnt want me to get an abortion but,i can!"i said although i wasnt ready for what he was about to say."MERCY,that things gonna rip your stomach open and then as it grows it will become unstoppable because it will be half vampire and half warewolf it will take more lives than a full newborn vampire!"he shouted.i couldnt breath is anything possible of that?"shutup! Just shutup you idiot this babys the best thing thats happen to me!"i looked at me and then stormed out of the room right when Alice danced into the room she caught one glace at the both of us and steped aside."i knew this was going happen." I whispered."what are you talking about?" she asked."I knew if i got preagnat with Jake that it wouldnt be normal... like renesmee."I said."wait you say you knew?"she asked."its not like that alice i just feel whats going to happen."I stared at me."what?"i asked she was starting to bug me with that."edward, come here...now!"she said and edward was right next to her."what is it?"he asked."i think we found mercys...um...talent."she said."oh,please that only happens frequintly and only right before it happens."I said...oh god how could i be so stupid. I'd been so caught up in trying to be normal."well ill be damned. esmee you better get up here." he said. "what is it?"she flew to my side"is something wrong with mercy?"she asked."no,im fine."i lied."i think we found her talent."edward said."what is she?"esmee asked."im not sure but its close to alice."edward said."wait so..I can...see the future?"i asked him."not pricisly."he said.i wanted to get up and walk around,my whole body hurt and i just wanted to shake it off.i tried to get up,it took me a whlie but i succeded.

"mercy,i dont think you should do that."Esmee said, but I ignored her. And I regretted it. I almost fell but before I could hit the floor Jake was there catching me. "I'm sorry, baby." he said. I'm sorry, too." He smiled at me and said, "Remember our first fight?"

I smiled and nodded.

Jake's ex girl friend was visiting him trying to get him to take her back.

I'd walked to Jake's and saw the most horrible thing in my life.... or that's what had been the most horrible thing back then

"How could you? How could you do this to me?!" I screamed when he finally caught up to me.

"Mercy it's not what it looked like. She was just visiting,trying to get me to take her back."

"Yeah!" I scoffed. "I can tell!" I turned and started walking away. "Mercy!" Jake groaned, and I turned on him.

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

"No."

"Do you want to be with me forever?" I asked.

"No."

"Would you cry if I walked away and never talked to you again?"

Again he said no

"Very well then." I said as I turned to walk away tears ran down my face. Jake caught my arm and said, "You're not pretty, you're beautiful. I don't want to be with you forever, I need to be with you forever. And I wouldn't cry If you walked away...I would die. And if you never talked to me again, I'd call your cell and listen to your voice mail just to hear your voice. Forgive me....Please."

"I love you." It was the first time either of us ha said those three words.

"I love you, Jake."

"I love you, too."

"You just remember who said it first." I smiled. "I'll never forget." he said. "Okay you two...Gross!" Jasper said.


End file.
